The Power In Me
by Alani
Summary: Raphael saves and befriends Naomi...and the turtles realize she is no ordinary girl-Finished!!! Please R & R
1. Default Chapter

THE POWER IN ME   
  
PROLOGUE   
  
The place seemed creepy when she was alone. Naomi Waters locked the door to the small library and headed for the parking lot which was out back. She shivered as a cold wind whipped her brown hair around. She buttoned up her jacket and walked faster to her car.   
She was about to unlock her car when she heard footsteps nearby. She didn't dare turn around, afraid of what she might see.. She froze, " Who's there?" she called out but there was no answer.   
Thinking she was imagining things, she opened the door and was about to climb into the drivers seat when a large hand clamped over her mouth and she was dragged away from her car. She tried to scream, but the sound was lost behind the hand. She kicked backwards at her attacker, managing to kick him in the shins. The attacker grunted but still kept dragging her away. Naomi dropped her purse and the attacker threw her roughly to the ground.   
" Who are you?" she cried as a figure stepped into the streetlight. He was dressed in black and his face covered with a ski mask.   
" It doesn't matter who I am," the attacker said, " because I'm the last thing you'll ever see." And then he held up a knife, its blade glinted cruelly in the dark. She gasped and her face went white. Whoever this man was, was going to kill her. But for what? And why? She hadn't done anything to upset anybody!   
He must know about you, a voice whispered in her head, he knows what you really are. And she shuddered.   
" Say goodbye," her attacker snarled before lunging down with the knife. Naomi closed her eyes, ready for the stabbing pain. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes again just in time to see the attacker fall to the ground. Naomi squinted into the darkness to see her attacker rolling around on the ground with someone.   
" Who are you?" her attacker shouted, furious for being interrupted. He stood up and the other man stood up also. Naomi saw that her rescuer was larger than the attacker and wore a trench coat and fedora hat which covered his fast. He held a weapon of some kind in his hand.   
" You better go now before things get ugly," her rescuer threatened but the assailant stood his ground, " Who do you think you are interrupting me like that? Don't you know this girl has to be terminated?"   
" She's just a girl," her rescuer retorted before they started struggling for the attacker's knife. In the process, the attacker knocked of her rescuer's hat and the attacker gasped, " Never mind who are you. What are you?"   
The rescuer just growled in response and the attacker ran off into the night.   
" T-thanks," Naomi said shakily after a moment's silence. Her rescuer helped her up.   
" Are you ok?" he asked abruptly.   
" yeah," she massaged her shoulder, " What's your name?"   
" I'm glad you're okay," the man said and with that, he took off.   
Naomi shrugged and climbed into the safety of her car and drove home. Who had wanted to kill her? And who had rescued her? She was going to find out…one way or another.   
  
" Where've you been?" Leonardo demanded his brother half an hour later. Rah had disappeared sometime after dinner, which was just like him. These days, Raph left the den without any explanation. He sure was moody these days-more than usual.   
" Walking," Raph answered as he hung up his coat and hat.   
" It looks to me as if you've been fighting," Leo noticed the small cut on Raph's face.   
Raph sighed. You could hide nothing from Leo, " For your information I saved a girl from being attacked tonight," he explained.   
Leo's face softened, " Is she okay?"   
Raph nodded, " Yeah I made sure she left all right, but this guy sure wanted to kill her."   
" Then why did you let him go?" Leo asked and Raph rolled his eyes. Jeez, he never did anything right. He opened his mouth to argue but Leo just sighed, " Never mind, at least the girl is safe."   
" For now," Raph muttered as he stormed off to his room. He was starting to feel guilty about letting the attacker go. The attacker obviously knew the girl and could easily try and kill her again.   
" Damn!" Raph growled as he went back the coat rack and donned on his disguise. He was going to find the attacker before the attacker found the girl. Or it might be his fault if the girl was killed.   
How are you supposed to know what this attacker looked like? he asked himself, he had a ski mask over his face.   
Raph went back to the building on Fifth Avenue and learned it was actually a library called Fifth Avenue Public Library and it was closed for the night. He decided to go in the direction the attacker headed. He couldn't be too far off.   
I will find him…if it takes me all night, I'll find him! Raph vowed.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE   
  
Sarah Henderson stared Naomi the next morning. Naomi looked terrible, her skin was pasty and there were dark circles under her eyes. And it looked like she slept in her clothes, they were wrinkly.   
" What happened to you?" Sarah asked her, " Do you have a hang over or something?"   
" I wish," Naomi groaned, " No, I just didn't get any sleep last night."   
" How come?" Sarah began putting the books that needed to be shelved on the trolley.   
" I was attacked in the parking lot last night."   
Sarah's eyes widened in shock as Naomi quickly told her what happened, " Thank goodness the guy showed up when he did," Naomi said, " or you would have found me dead in the lot with stab wounds."   
" Why are you here then?" Sarah demanded, " You should be at home."   
" That's the last thing I want to do," Naomi told her, " I just want to forget this whole thing ever happened."   
Sarah stared at her, " You're nuts. If I were you, I'd try and find this knight in shining amour."   
" I'm going to do that…but finding my rescuer would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Impossible."   
Sarah played with a strand of red hair, " What did this guy look like?"   
Naomi shrugged, " I don't know," she admitted, " he was wearing a trench coat and hat."   
" Very mysterious," Sarah grinned, " you never know…perhaps this fellow could be your future soul mate."   
Naomi laughed dryly, " With the luck I've had with men, I seriously doubt it."   
" Well, if you really want to forget about last night, how about coming to the pub with me and Jan?" Jan was Sarah's sister.   
" Sure," Naomi agreed, " After work."   
" Speaking of work…I guess we better get on with it. These books wont shelve themselves," Sarah pushed the trolley in front of her and the door opened and their first customer walked in.   
" It's going to be a long day," Naomi muttered to herself.   
  
* * *   
  
Raph rolled over in bed ignoring the persistent ringing of his clock. His search for the attacker failed last night. He searched high and low for nothing. He hoped the girl he saved was still okay.   
There's only way to find out, he said to himself. He'll pay the library a visit today, but since it was daytime, he had to be careful.   
Someone pounded on his door, " Up and at 'em Raph!" it was Michaelangelo and Raph gritted his teeth. If it was one thing he hated, it was being woken up.   
" Get lost!" he called out.   
The knocking continued, " I've made some waffles!" Mike cajoled and Raph's stomach grumbled. Mike was the best cook out of the four turtles and Raph got out of bed and stumbled into the living room.   
" Morning," Mike greeted him.   
Raph just grunted and sat down at the table.   
" Leo told me what happened last night," Mike began, " and he said you left again. Why?"   
" To find the attacker," Raph said as he dug into his waffles, " I was stupid to let him get away. But I couldn't find him." He swallowed, " So I was thinking of paying the girl a visit."   
" How do you know where she lives?"   
" I don't, but I know where she works," Raph finished his waffles, " Thanks Mike, those hit the spot,"   
" You're welcome." Mike studied his brother, " be careful ok? This guy sounds nasty."   
" He's no one I can't handle, " Raph assured him before leaving the den.   
  
Raph found the library and hesitated before the door. Should he risk it? The turtles were very careful keeping their identities a secret, because most humans just wouldn't understand or scientists would have a field day with him and his brothers.   
He pulled the brim of his hat low over his eyes and turned the collar of his coat up. Then he opened the door and stepped inside.   
It was a small, airy library with mahogany furniture, rows of books, and stain glass windows. He looked around, there was a red-haired girl at the circular counter but no Naomi. He was about to leave when he saw the small brunette push a trolley full of books in front of her.   
She looked pale and tired, but otherwise ok. When she spotted him, recognition dawned in her eyes, " It's you," she greeted him, abandoning the trolley and walking closer.   
Raph kept his eyes downcast, " I just wanted to see if you were ok," he told her.   
" Still a bit shaken, but fine," she answered, " Thanks to you. Why don't you let me buy you lunch to thank you for saving my life."   
" No, its ok…but what you can do for me is tell me who wanted to kill you last night."   
Naomi twisted the hem of her blouse in her hands, " I-I can't," she whispered.   
" You mean…you knew who it was?"   
Naomi nodded, " he's been after me since he found out that I-…well, I just can't tell you. It would put you in danger too."   
" I can take care of myself. Tell me who he is and I'll go find him. I wont be able to rest if I know that creep is still on the loose."   
" Matthew Garland," Naomi sighed, " He has dark brown hair and brown eyes and he's on the short side, but he's very strong."   
" I'll make sure he'll never bother you again,"   
Naomi paused, " You're not going to…kill him are you?"   
" No," Raph lied, " I'll hand him over to the cops." He touched her shoulder for a minute before leaving the library. Naomi stared after the mysterious figure disappearing through the doorway.   
Sarah hurried up to her, " Was that him?" she demanded her eyes bright with curiosity.   
" Yeah…he wanted to know the name of my attacker," Naomi told her, " He says Matthew wont bother me again."   
" What is that guy? An undercover cop or something?"   
" That could explain his willingness to protect me," Naomi speculated.   
" Do you think you'll see him again?"   
" Yes," Naomi nodded, " I'm going to try and find out who is he. He's not going to get away with being all mysterious."   
Sarah sighed, " It's all so romantic," she murmured.   
" Its nothing to do with romance," Naomi snorted, " I don't even know his name."


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO   
  
A couple of nights later, Raph and Mike went to one of their pub hangouts The Red Door. Raph ordered a couple of beers and the brothers sat at a table near the window. Raph took a long swallow of his beer and sighed, " This sure beats sitting in the den with Leo,"   
" He's acting even more bossier than usual," Mike commented, " I wonder what's up with him?"   
" Maybe he got a scolding from Splinter," Raph said sarcastically and Mike chuckled. Even calm, collected Mile was losing some of his patience with Leo these days.   
Raph took another drink from his mug when he suddenly spat it out, spraying it onto the table. Mike recoiled, " Gross Raph, so mature of you." He used a couple of napkins and wiped up the mess.   
" He's here," Raph choked out.   
" Who? Leo? Don't tell me he followed us here. He really needs to get a life," Mike craned his neck. A guy with short brown hair and brown eyes had walked in though the door. He looked tough wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt.   
" Who's that?"   
" he fits the description Naomi gave me," Raph said, " I'm going to find out what his name is," he started to get up, but Mike grabbed his arm.   
" There are lots of guys in New York that has brown hair and brown eyes. You can't go pouncing on everyone of them," Mike protested but Raph shrugged him off.   
" Just watch me," Raph stormed up to the guy who was ordering a drink from the bartender. He tapped Matthew Garland on the shoulder. " Excuse me," Raph began, " You're name wouldn't happen to be Matthew Garland would it?"   
Garland turned around, " Who wants to know?" he demanded, narrowing his brown eyes at him. Raph noticed they were the exact same height.   
Raph kept his eyes lowered so Garland couldn't see his face, " A friend," he said slowly.   
" I'm Matthew Garland, who are you?"   
" Let's go outside," Raph suggested as his hand slipped inside his coat and fingered his sai.   
" Sure, okay," Garland shrugged and they headed outside. Mike was watching Raph from the table. " Uh oh," he muttered when Raph and the man disappeared. This could only mean trouble. He got up and followed them.   
Raph lead Garland into an alley behind the pub. Once they were alone, Raph shoved the guy against the brick wall of the pub.   
" What's the big idea?" Garland complained rubbing his shoulder, " Who the hell are you?"   
" You don't remember me?" Raph withdrew his sai, " I'm hurt,"   
" Whoever you are…don't hurt me," Garland whimpered.   
" Oh please, drop this wimpy guy act," Raph commanded him, " You sure weren't like this when you attacked her the other night."   
Garland paled, " You're…him," he whispered, " The one who ruined my plans."   
" Sorry about that," Raph said, " I have this annoying habit of saving girls who are being attacked by scum like you."   
" She has to be destroyed," Garland told him, " She's a danger to human lives,"   
" Oh please," Raph scoffed, " What is she the Terminator or something? I'm not buying it," he lunged for Garland but the man surprised him by kicking Raph in the stomach. Raph grunted out and dropped his sai.   
" You think you're so tough don't you?" Garland taunted him, " I'm not wasting my time with you." He started to head back inside, but was knocked over to the ground, jarring his knee. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the mysterious figure. When he did, his eyes widened. He was staring into the face of a turtle wearing a red bandanna.   
" It's a little late for Halloween isn't it?" Garland demanded.   
Raph's eyes went wide. He let out a frustrated growl before whirling and disappearing around the corner. Confused, Garland got to his feet and shook his head. Obviously the guy was wearing some kind of costume so Garland wouldn't see his real face. Garland was on two missions now-one to kill the girl and that…turtle.   
  
" Raph, you didn't go and do anything stupid did you?" Mike asked Raph. Mike had met Raph outside the pub. Raph was steaming, his eyes clouded over in anger.   
" He knows," Raph hissed.   
" Knows what?"   
" Knows what I am," Raph stormed off and Mike ran to catch up with him.   
" Back up the train Raph…what do you mean knows what you are?"   
Raph quickly told him what happened.   
" Why couldn't you have just left him alone?" Mike demanded him.   
" Naomi is in danger because of that creep," Raph snapped.   
" How can you be sure? We could be in danger from Naomi," Mike retorted.   
" Naomi was the one who nearly got killed, not Garland," Raph reminded him, " There must be something about her Garland doesn't like. To me, she's completely normal."   
" Looks can be deceiving," Mike intoned as they found a manhole nearby.   
" Whose side are you on anyway? Mine or his?"   
  
* * *   
" There are two of them?" Naomi watched the two trench coat-clad men as they hurried down the street, " Maybe Sarah is right-they could be the Secret Agents or undercover cops."   
Determined to find out who they were, Naomi followed them from a safe distance. She watched in disbelief as they headed for a manhole cover in the street and one of them lifted the cover aside. They live in the underground? She wondered as they disappeared through the hole. Then they moved the cover back into place.   
Naomi ran towards the manhole cover and tried to lift it, but it was too heavy. She paused, gathered her strength and lifted the cover off with two hands. She knelt down and peered through the dark abyss.   
You do some crazy things Waters…but this takes the cake! She scolded herself and started to climb down the flimsy, steel ladder. Her feet landed in water and she winced, trying not to think of what might be swimming down there.   
Now or never…Naomi followed the tunnel and it turned sharply to the left, then to the right. It was never-ending.   
Suddenly, her foot got caught on something and she tripped, falling flat on her face, into the mud. She coughed and spluttered, trying to get her foot free from the rope. Then she heard a creaking noise above her. Naomi looked up in horror; a large metal pipe was loose from the ceiling and was about to crash down onto her.   
She frantically tried to untangle the rope from her ankle, but it was hopeless. The more she struggled, the more tangled it became.   
" Oh God," she moaned, closing her eyes as the pipe fell from the ceiling and blackness swamped her.


	4. CHapter Three

Note: I borrowed the description of the turtles orgins from   
Mikey's page at: www.mikeystmnt.com   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE   
  
Light shined in her eyes as she opened them. " Where am I?" she croaked, her eyesight was blurry and her head ached.   
" Don't try to talk," a voice answered, " Just rest now."   
" Is she okay Master?" another voice asked as a hand rested on her forehead.   
" She'll be fine except for this nasty goose egg." The first voice said. Her eyesight cleared and she was staring right into the face of a four-foot tall…rat?   
" Ahhh!" she screamed, sitting up and moving away from it. " I must be having a nightmare!"   
The Rat just smiled calmly as he rinsed out a cold washcloth. He was used in the reactions of humans.   
" You only wish," a voice said behind her and she looked up. A huge turtle wearing a red bandanna was smirking down at her.   
" Who or what the hell are you guys?"   
" What you don't remember me?" the turtle behind the couch asked feigning hurt.   
Naomi narrowed her eyes, " No…why should I?" this turtle sure was sarcastic.   
" I saved your hide the other night," Raphael grinned smugly and crossed his arms, " And I visited you in the library."   
" But-but you're a turtle!" she stuttered and was even more shocked when three more emerged, each of them wearing a purple, blue and orange mask.   
" And you're not dreaming," the purple-masked one told her, " We are quite real."   
Naomi shook her head, " It's all a dream…a weird dream. I must be watching too many cartoon.   
The red-masked turtle reached over and gave her brown pony-tail a hard yank. " Ow! What was that for?"   
" Still dreaming?" he demanded and she frowned at him. Now that she and her rescuer had properly met, he was showing his true colours.   
On closer inspection, Naomi saw that all four turtles had muscular arms and legs and even tails! This was too bizarre to be real.   
" I'll tell you where we came from," The rat suggested.   
Naomi rubbed her head, " Yes, please do," she groaned. The turtles got comfortable and the rat continued to talk….   
  
A truck driving out of control had to swerve to avoid collision with a blind man. The jolt shook free a parcel of its cargo -- a glass canister containing mutanagenic material. The jar bounced a good distance until it struck a glass aquarium in the hands of a small boy named Chet. The bowl shattered, dropping all four of his baby turtles into an open manhole, along with the canister. As it hit the sewer floor, the container oozed a sticky liquid that covered the unharmed turtles. Splinter saw the whole ordeal and attempted to clean them off.   
The next few days brought Splinter some astonishment; they had all begun to grow in size and he grew most in intellect. After several years, the turtles and Splinter had reached maturity. Their growth level had slowed dramatically -- the turtles at the teenage level and Splinter at the middle age level. Splinter being older at the time of mutation and being mammalian, grew much more rapidly. He began training the Turtles in the art of Ninja, in order to avenge his master's slaying. Splinter found a discarded Renaissance book in the sewer and decided to name the turtles after his four favorite artists…   
  
Splinter pointed to each turtle in turn, " Please meet…Raphael, Donatello, Michaelangelo and Leonardo."   
There was silence. Naomi's head whirled with the information. It seemed to be true and she definitely wasn't dreaming.   
" Am I the first human to have discovered you guys?" she asked.   
" No, we have other human friends who have been sworn to secrecy," the blue-masked turtle whose name was Leonardo answered pointedly.   
" Oh," she said feeling disappointed that she wasn't their first human friend.   
" So you won't tell anyone who we are?" Donatello added, " You can't even tell your parents about us."   
" Even if I did tell anyone, they wouldn't belie me," she pointed out.   
" That's true, they'd think you're a nutcase," Raphael smirked.   
It was obvious these guys had their own personalities and Raphael was obviously the sarcastic one. He was twirling a three-pronged dagger in his hand.   
" What happened to me anyway?" Naomi rubbed her still aching head, " All I remember is getting my foot caught in something."   
" A pipe from the ceiling broke loose and fell on you," Michelangelo explained, " Raph and I found you."   
" And what were you doing in the sewers in the first place?" Leonardo asked her sternly.   
" Um…looking for him," she gestured to Raphael, " I really wanted to find out who this mysterious rescuer of mine is, so I followed him and another guy into the sewers. It was a stupid move I know, but I'm glad I did."   
Raphael's gaze hardened, " That guy who's after you really is a creep," he told her about his run-in with Matthew Garland and it worried him when Naomi actually started to tremble.   
" You didn't!" she breathed, " You have some guts Raphael," she took a deep breath, "He'd be even more determined to hunt me down and-" she broke off.   
" Why is he after you?" Raphael demanded.   
" I can't tell you. I'd only be putting you and the others in danger. You've done more than enough."   
" We've dealt with people worse than Garland," Raphael assured her, " We'd like to know." But Naomi was as stubborn as he was. She wasn't going to tell him or his brothers who she was and why Garland was after her. And it wasn't really fair, after all, she knew about them.   
Raphael narrowed his eyes at her. Could the turtles trust their new friend?


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR   
  
Michaelangelo was showing Naomi around their den, " This is the training room," he announced throwing the door open and she peered inside.   
" I used to do some black belt," Naomi recalled.   
" Are you still doing it?"   
" No…I quit because work took up most of my time," Naomi paused, " I was on the yellow belt."   
" If you want, I could teach you," Mike suggested.   
" That'd be great. I need to defend myself in case I run into Garland again."   
" Naomi, we really need to know why he's after you," Mike reminded her, " We've told you all about us, now its your turn,"   
" You know why I can't tell you Mike," Naomi protested, " I'd like to…but its too risky."   
" We can take care of ourselves." Mike reassured her, " Believe me this Garland is nobody compared to our previous foes."   
" I'll think about it," Naomi sighed, " But now, I have to get going. It's nearly ten pm."   
" Okay," Mike agreed and they went back into the living room.   
" Thanks Raphael and Mike for saving me," she paused, " Again."   
" It's been a pleasure meeting you," Leo replied and the others echoed their sentiments. Don jumped up from his computer.   
" I'll walk you back," he offered, " You'll get lost in the sewers." Once they were gone, Leo turned to Raph.   
" Can we trust her?" he asked.   
" I don't know," Raph admitted, " But I hope she can trust us."   
  
* * *   
  
" Thanks Donatello, I can walk home from here," Naomi said as she and Don climbed up out of the sewers.   
Don glanced into the darkness apprehensively. Knowing Garland was still out there, it wasn't safe for Naomi to be out at night.   
" I'd feel better if I walked you to your apartment," he said. Naomi shrugged and they walked a few blocks to Terrace Way. They stopped at an old, federation building.   
" Do you want to come in?" Naomi offered.   
" No thanks, its kinda late," Don said, " But I hope you'll visit us soon."   
" I will," Naomi leaned over and gave Don an impulsive hug, " Thanks again. You guys are my life-savers." Don waited until she was safely inside the building. He could still feel her arms around him and his heart was beating faster than usual. He walked away and the image of Naomi stayed in his mind.   
  
The following morning, Naomi walked into the library and Sarah nearly pounced on her, " Where've you been?" Sarah demanded, " I called about five times last night until I gave up."   
" I was kind of tired so I went to bed early,"   
Sarah frowned, " it must have been early because I started calling around six pm and stopped about nine,"   
" Well, I went out before then, came home around eight and went to bed," Naomi started putting the returned library books onto the trolley.   
" Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?"   
" You're paranoid?" Naomi suggested.   
Sarah shook her head, " No, because I'm your best friend and I can usually tell when you're keeping something from me. Come on out with it. Did you end up finding your knight in shining amour?"   
Calling sarcastic Raphael her knight in shining amour was laughable, " I might as well tell you," Naomi said with a defeated sigh.   
" I knew you were lying," Sarah's green eyes glinted with triumph, " Who is he?"   
" I found him in that pub…the Red Door? We introduced ourselves and I found out he's basically a jerk and developed a big head since the night he saved me. Thinks I owed him a favor," she paused, " if you get my drift."   
" He wanted you to sleep with him just because he saved you? He really is a jerk!" Sarah's eyes went wide with disbelief, " I hope you told him off."   
" Big time. I told him I never wanted to see him again and that I can take care of myself." Naomi hated lying to Sarah, but she had no choice. Sarah wasn't very good at keeping secrets; she can be a blabbermouth and a gossip.   
" What a disappointment," Sarah commented.   
" You said it. Now that I've told you, can we not talk about it from now on?"   
" Sure," Sarah agreed and the door opened and a crowd of customers entered the library. Sarah went to help one while Naomi sat at the Issues desk. She was busy stamping a book when she looked up and caught a glimpse of a familiar trench-coat man disappearing behind a bookshelf. She got up and hurried over.   
" Hey," she whispered. The turtle was browsing and turned. It was Donatello.   
" Hi," he greeted her, " It's a nice library."   
" Thanks," she paused, " Why are you here?"   
" Me and the guys want to know if you'd like to have dinner with us,"   
" It's a nice offer…" she trailed off uncertain. The less interaction she had with the turtles, the better off everyone would be.   
" C'mon," he cajoled, " Mike does most of the cooking and he's a great cook."   
" Well…all right," Naomi agreed, " I can't say no to a home cooked meal."   
Don didn't want to leave the library just yet, " So…how old are you?"   
" An ancient twenty-three," Naomi said, " I don't mean to rude, but-" she gestured to the Issues desk where a line was forming. Sarah was busy helping a customer.   
" Aren't there any other staff besides you and that red-head?"   
" Two others…we don't need more than four. It's a small library," Naomi explained, " What time do you want me for dinner?"   
" Around six," Don headed for the door, " Bye,"   
" See you," Naomi watched the turtle leave. Tonight should be interesting, she'll get to know the turtles better. She hoped they wouldn't ask any more questions about who she really is.


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE   
  
Naomi was pleasantly surprised with her dinner-ravioli. It was delicious, ever better than her own cooking! Mike seemed pleased when she asked for seconds.   
" It's just really good," she admitted, " Much better than mine. There must some kind of herb in this. What is it?"   
" A chef never reveals his secrets," Mike grinned as he took some more salad.   
" I might be coming around for dinner more often then," Naomi said, " Sometimes I get sick of cooking for myself all the time."   
" So you live on your own do you?" Leo filled his glass with coke and passed the jug onto Raph.   
" yup," Naomi fell silent, realizing she was talking about herself, which was one thing she was determined not to do.   
" Do you have a boyfriend?" Mike blurted out.   
" Mike!" Don admonished him, even though he'd been dying to know, " That's a personal question."   
" It's okay Don-no, I don't have one. I'm single," Naomi hesitated, " Do you have a girlfriend?" she retorted and the turtles laughed. Then she noticed the rat was missing.   
" Where's Splinter?"   
" He usually joins us for dinner, but he's meditating at the moment," Leo told her.   
Naomi looked at each of the turtles. They were so different from each other…and acted so much like humans it was incredible. She realized now why they had to keep their existence a secret ( most of the time that is), they'd be treated as guinea pigs by scientists for the rest of the lives.   
To me, they ARE humans, she thought, except they have shells on their backs, green skin and tails.   
After dinner, Leo asked Naomi if she'd like to play a game of chess. Raph groaned at his suggested, " Chess! That's so boring,"   
" I have a better idea," Mike disappeared for a minute and returned with the game Twister, " How 'bout it guys? Lets flip a coin to see who spins the dial first."   
Raph groaned again, " Twister is equally lame,"   
Leo glared at him, " If you don't want to play, you don't have to Raph. Stop complaining-remember we have company."   
Mike set the game up on the floor, " Of course he has to play. The more people, the better it is."   
Don got an image of being tangled up with Naomi and his face burned, " I'll spin," he volunteered.   
" I thought we were going to flip a coin," Raph objected.   
While they argued over who was going first, Naomi quietly sneaked away and headed for Splinter's room. He was sitting in his armchair reading.   
" Hi Splinter," she greeted him. She hadn't seen him since she arrived.   
The rat looked up, " Hello young one," he replied, " How was dinner?"   
Naomi stepped into the room, " It was fine. Mike is a great cook. Did you teach him?"   
Splinter smiled and shook his head, " No, its one of his natural talents," he said and patted the cushion next to him, " Join me my child."   
" Thanks…but I'm playing Twister with them. I just wanted to say hi."   
" Tell them I'll watch soon," Splinter said and she nodded. She went back to rejoin the turtles to find Mike on his all fours underneath Leo and laughing hysterically.   
" Right hand left," Don called and Leo groaned.   
" Impossible! I'll need a longer arm,"   
" You can do it Leo, you guys are ninjas…aren't ninjas meant to be flexible?" Naomi encouraged him, chuckling.   
" Its your turn next Naomi," Mike gave her a wicked grin as Leo placed his left hand over Mike's head, nearly whacking him in the process. Mike finally lost his balance and toppled over, Leo falling onto him.   
" That's me done," Mike took the dial from Don.   
" Mikey, I think you've put on some weight," Leo massaged his shoulder, " You weigh a ton,"   
" I have not," Mike shot back but knew Leo was kidding.   
Mike spun the dial, " Naomi, right hand red," he said.   
  
* * *   
  
While the turtles were playing Twister with Naomi, a dark figure scurried down the street towards Naomi's apartment, with a can of kerosene. He went up the elevator and stopped before her door and jimmied it open with a screwdriver. He barged in and began sloshing the kerosene all over the apartment. Then he took a match and lit it.   
Its shame you weren't here, Id kill two birds with one stone, he thought as he threw the match onto the floor and ran out, slamming the door behind him.   
The apartment burst into flames and from the street, the figure could see deadly flames leaping out of her window and he smiled.


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
After playing two games of Twister, they had dessert of chocolate cake that Mike made earlier that day.  
" It's been fun guys, but I have to get going. I have an early start tomorrow," Naomi put her plate in the sink.  
" I'll walk you home," Don offered but Raph jumped in.  
" You walked her home the other night, its someone else's turn," Raph said, " I'll do it."  
" Both of you can walk me home," Naomi linked arms with them and they headed out onto the streets.  
As they neared her apartment, they saw a couple of fire engines parked alongside the street and Naomi gasped, " A fire?" she started running inside the building, Raph and Don following behind.  
The door to her apartment was open and two police officers were inside. Naomi stopped dead in her tracks, her face white. Someone had sent her apartment on fire! Everything was destroyed, nothing was spared.  
She felt dizzy, " Oh God no…" she whimpered.  
" Are you ok?" Don asked worriedly.  
" Of course she isn't, someone set her apartment on fire," Raph put an arm around her shaking shoulders, " Do you know who did it?"  
" Garland," Naomi whispered, " Everything's gone…I have nothing left. What am I going to do?"  
A police officer walked up to them and the turtles stood aside, " Is this your apartment?" he asked Naomi.  
" Yes," Naomi whispered, " it was."  
" I'd like to ask you a few questions," the officer lead her inside and closed the door. The firemen left and the turtles hesitated, unsure of what to do.  
" Poor Naomi," Don murmured.   
" You better go tell the others," Raph commanded him, " I'll stay when the officer is finished talking to her."  
" Okay," Don agreed and quickly disappeared as Raph waited in the hallway. A few minutes later, the door reopened.   
" I told him it was an accidental fire," Naomi said to Raph.  
" What? Are you crazy? We know Garland did this, why didn't you turn him in?"  
" I just…can't," Naomi said hopelessly, " At least my stuff was insured, but it still doesn't help. Its like loosing a part of my life."   
" You can stay with us," Raph assured her, " Until you find another place."  
Naomi sniffled, " Would that be okay with the others?"  
" Sure," Raph was positive, " It'd be cool with them."   
Naomi opened the door again and peeked inside to take one last look around. The kitchen was totally destroyed…so was the living room, bathroom and her bedroom. But some of her clothes and personal stuff might be salvaged. She crossed the threshold and Raph grabbed her arm, " What are you doing?" he demanded.  
" I'm going to see if my clothes are still intact," she told him and headed for the bedroom. She stepped through what had been the doorway and sighed. The bed was nothing but a blackened lump, the furniture charred and so was the closet. There was a huge hole in one of the closed doors and she could see some of her clothes were ruined, but others hadn't been touched. She gathered up the clothes that can be wearable. She'll come back for her personal things.  
Thank God I had my hand-bag with me, or I'd be broke, she thought as she and Raph left the apartment and headed for the sewers.   
  
* * *  
  
" We heard what happened," Mike greeted Naomi once she arrived, " We're sorry," and he gave her a supportive hug, " We're here for you."  
" And you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Leo added then looked over at Splinter, " Is that okay Master?"  
Splinter nodded, " it is find with me my son. Our home is Naomi's home now. But you turtles must help her find whoever set her apartment on fire."  
" We will Master," Mike nodded, " we already know who did it…its just the matter of finding him again."  
Raphael scowled, " it shouldn't be too hard." He said then turned to Naomi, " You don't happen to know where Garland lives do you?"  
" I'm afraid not Raph,"   
" Um, there's a simple solution to your answer Raph," Don dug out their dog-eared telephone book, " The phone book can be very useful for locating people."   
Raph grabbed it from him, " All right, there's no need to be so high and mighty," he said frowning at him. He flipped through the pages until he came to the G's, " Garland….darnit, he's not listed," he said throwing the book aside.   
" Are you sure?" Naomi retrieved the book and looked herself and her face fell, " He's right. Garland must have a silent number."   
" Unless Garland is a fake name," Leo suggested, " His whole name might be fake."  
" That's true," Naomi agreed.  
" I'm going back to the pub, he might return there," Raph decided, " Do you want to come?" he asked Naomi.  
" Are you crazy Raph? She's in enough danger already," Don protested.  
" I can speak for myself Donnie," Naomi interjected, " No, I wont come Raph, but thanks for asking."  
  
The turtles all went for their jog through the sewers after dinner. Naomi stayed to keep Splinter company. She even meditated with him and found this very relaxing. It helped to take her mind of things for awhile.  
It was nearly ten pm when she retired for the night…but she couldn't sleep. Images of her apartment on fire stayed in her mind. She tossed and turned and gave up. She got out of bed and padded into the kitchen. Perhaps some warm milk might do the trick  
She warmed the milk and poured herself a glass, she took a sip and made a face. Naomi thought warm milk tasted terrible. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her, startled, the glass fell from her fingers and crashed toe the floor.  
" Sorry I scared you," Raphael grabbed a broom and helped clean up the mess. It hadn't woken anyone else up though.  
" That's okay," Naomi said weakly, " I couldn't sleep."  
" Me neither," Raph said, " I still can't believe what Garland has done…and why would he do it. You have to tell me Naomi. Why is he after you?"  
Naomi sighed, " I…cant tell you. You know that Raph."  
" I'm not buying it," he said, " You can tell me and I promise I won't tell anyone else. You have my word."  
" But you won't believe me," she was grasping at straws now. She might be stubborn, but Raph was worse.   
Raph crossed his arms, " Try me."  
Naomi hesitated, " Let's go back to my room and talk. I don't want anyone to overhear." They headed for the spare room and sat down on her cot.   
" The reason why Garland is after me…is because I can read his mind."  
Raph stared at her dumfounded, " You can-what?"  
" Read his mind," she repeated, " You know-we have telepathy."  
" Why him though?" Raph demanded, " Can't you read other people's minds?"  
" No. Just his…Matthew Garland is my twin brother." 


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Raphael was gob smacked. It was the only word to describe his reaction. His mouth dropped open and his face even went pale. " He's…your brother?" now that he had thought about it, there were similarities between Garland and Naomi. Garland looked like a male version of Naomi with his brown hair and eyes.   
Naomi nodded, " Because of this link between us, I'm able to read his mind," she paused, " but he can't read mine. Even though he's tried to develop his power over the years we've been growing up, he's still unable to. And he hates it."  
" But it still doesn't explain why he's after you," Raph pointed out.   
" During our last year of college, I accidentally read his mind and discovered he was plotting to kill our parents so he could get his hand on their fortune…and he was planning to share it with me of course. But when I told him I knew what he was planning to do, he went crazy and killed our parents then tried to kill me. I escaped and flew to New York to escape him and the memories. But after two and half years, he's tracked me down and tried to kill me the night you rescued me."  
" Your own brother wants to kill you?" Raph was shocked.   
" Yes…not very nice eh? He's very dangerous and will kill anyone who tried get in his way," Naomi said, " That's why I didn't want to tell you guys why he's after me."  
" But we can look after ourselves. Were fully trained ninjas. We can kill him if we wanted to."  
" I can't let you guys kill Matthew. He might be insane but he's still my brother." Naomi said softly.  
Raph suddenly thought of something, " If you guys are twins, why doesn't Garland have the same last name as you?"  
" Garland is our last name…when I left California, I changed my last name to make myself harder for him to find," Naomi explained.  
" He still managed to track you down though," Raph pointed out, " I wonder how he did it?"  
" I don't know," Naomi sighed, " But I'm thinking about leaving State again and go somewhere completely different."  
" You cant run away every time Garland finds you," Raph objected, " Me and the others will stop him from ever hurting you again."   
" You're not going to kill him Raph," Naomi was firm, " I wont' let you. You'll have to kill me first."  
Raph stared at her, " I could never do that," he said and put an arm around her, " I won't kill Garland-not if you don't want me to."  
" Thanks," Naomi smiled at him and he drew her closer to his side. His heart was thudding in his chest and for some crazy reason he wanted to kiss her. He put a finger under her chin and titled her face so that her eyes were staring into his.   
" I've never realized how pretty you are," he blurted and she blinked. This was very un-Raph like behavior. What had gotten into him?  
Then before he could change his mind, he bent his head and kissed her on the mouth!  
  
* * *  
Where am I? Naomi woke up to find herself snuggled up next to Raph on her cot. " Raph!" she shook him awake and he grumbled, " What?"  
" What happened last night?" she asked him, " Why am I here?"  
" You're apartment burned down remember?" Raph rubbed his neck.  
" I've been hoping it was a bad dream," Naomi admitted, " I guess we fell asleep."  
Raph remembered their kiss last night…then Naomi fell asleep against him and he followed. Now she was looking at him, her eyes full of pain. His heart went out to her.  
" Everything's going to be okay," he assured her as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.   
" I wish I can believe that," Naomi murmured. They went to join the others for breakfast. Don glanced at them from the table. Something was going between them-it was obvious by the way Raph was looking at Naomi and Don felt a twinge of jealously.  
Why are you surprised? He asked himself Raph did save her life-twice. It was only natural for them to fall in love. But why Raph? He's so moody and sarcastic and she's quiet and gentle. They aren't right for each other! Don's shoulder's sagged and he felt depressed.   
" How was the bed?" Mike asked Naomi.  
" it was fine," Naomi shot a look at Raph before eating, " I didn't have any nightmares thank goodness. I slept like a baby."  
" Mike tells you used to train as a black belt," Leo spoke up.  
" Yellow belt," Naomi corrected, " Yes and he's offered to teach me a few moves. How about it Mike? I'd like to learn how to kick butt," and Raph guffawed at the comment.   
Mike and Naomi headed for the dojo while Leo went to meditate with Splinter. Don and Raph were the only ones left at the table.  
" I feel like going for a jog-want to come Donnie?"  
" No thanks," Don mumbled, " I want to surf the Net for a bit,"   
" Suit yourself," Raph paused, " Are you okay? You've been quieter than usual during breakfast."  
" I'm fine," Don said, not meeting his eyes. He got up and hurried over to his computer and Raph frowned after him.   
Something's up with Don, Raph realized. Determined to see what was wrong, he followed Don, " Don, out with it, I'm not leaving til you tell me what's wrong."  
" Nothing!" Don snapped but Raph just gave him a look. Don sighed, " It's Naomi." Don finally admitted.  
" What about her? Have you found out something we don't know about?"  
" No, nothing like that. I've noticed there was something between you two,"  
" Is it that obvious?" Raph's eyes went wide, " Last night something did happen-"  
" I knew it," Don blurted, " I can't believe it. Why would she fall for you?"  
" Huh?" Raph's mouth dropped open, " What's that supposed to mean?"  
" Well, you're so moody and sarcastic. She's quiet and gentle. You guys are total opposites."  
" Haven't you heard of the saying, opposites attract? Geez Donnie, I want to know why this has anything to do with you." Then it suddenly dawned on Raph, " You like her too."  
Don averted his eyes, " Maybe," he muttered.  
" So that's why you've been acting weird. You're jealous." Raph accused.   
" So what if I am? Leave me alone," Don had enough of this conversation and turned his back on him.  
" Fine," Raph stormed off but he felt triumphant. Of all four turtles, Naomi picked him. 


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
" Should we tell your brothers?" Naomi whispered later that day. She and Raph were sitting on a bench in Central Park, enjoying each others company and forgetting about Garland for a change.  
" About what?"  
" Me and you," Naomi snuggled closer to him.  
" Nah…let's see if they figure it out themselves," Raph suggested.   
" Fine with me," Naomi raised her face for a kiss and Raph was happy to oblige. The kiss deepened and for a minute Raph felt dizzy. He broke away and stared down at her.  
" What?" Naomi asked, " Why did you stop?"  
" I don't know," he admitted, " I was thinking why a sweet girl like you could be interested in a turtle? I'm not even human!"  
" You are human Raph," Naomi assured him, " To me you are."  
" But I can be moody and sarcastic…maybe you're better off with someone like Don."  
Naomi frowned, " Why Don?"   
" He's the sensitive turtle. He's quiet and a thinker like you."   
" Maybe so, but two people who are alike would be very boring," Naomi pointed out, " I like you Raph," she kissed him on the cheek, " Even if you're skin is green."  
Raph couldn't help but grin, " Well then, if you want me, you're stuck with me." Naomi went to kiss him again, but her eyes went wide with disbelief.  
" Is he following us?" she blurted and he whirled around. Matthew Garland was standing a few feet away, staring at them, he was wearing dark clothes and a baseball cap.  
" Just ignore him and he'll go away," Raph suggested.  
" What if he comes over?" she worried.  
" He won't dare come over when I'm around," Raph assured her.   
" Maybe we should go," Naomi began to stand but Raph tugged her back down.  
" No, we aren't going to be scared off by him," Raph was firm.  
" But I am scared," Naomi whispered, " Scared of my own twin brother." She watched in horror as Garland began walking towards them.  
" He has some nerve," Raph growled, " Why can't he leave us alone in peace?" he glanced at Naomi. Her face was ashen, " Don't worry, he won't try anything in public."  
" Its not that," she said, " he's planning to-" she stopped.  
" Planning to what?" Raph suddenly remembered she could read her brother's mind. This might be a curse, but it could also be useful.   
" Let's just get out of here," Naomi urged standing up and grabbing his arm. They hurried out of Central Park.  
" Is he following us?" Raph asked after awhile. Naomi glanced over her shoulder.  
" No, we're okay," she said as she took his hand in hers.   
  
* * *  
  
That night, the turtles went for their jog through the sewers. Naomi decided to stay with Splinter. She wanted to get to know the rat more.   
" You can meditate with me," Splinter suggested once the turtles were gone.  
" Meditate?" Naomi repeated. She knew Splinter was very spiritual and meditated on a daily basis.   
" It is good for the mind and body," Splinter told her, " Leo and Don sometimes meditates also."  
" I'll give it a go," Naomi said smiling, " I like to try new things."  
" Good," Splinter also smiled. He liked this quiet, good-natured girl. But she was still very guarded and secretive. What was her story? Why does Matthew Garland want to kill her?   
Naomi followed him into his room and copied his position; sitting cross-legged on a cushion and listened to Splinter explain meditation:   
" A mantra is a sound, word, or phrase that is repeated to yourself. It could be spoken aloud, as a chant, or silently, as in meditation. Many people think that the best mantras are sounds which have no clear meaning, and are used as a way of displacing your usual thoughts and moving your awareness inward."  
" Breathe naturally. Sit for about one minute before you begin thinking the mantra to allow your heart and breathing to slow." Splinter instructed. Naomi did as she was told and Splinter kept on talking:   
" Allow your thoughts and feelings to come and go with detachment. Don't try to control them in any way. Just note them, and when you realize that you are not repeating the mantra, gently return to the mantra. Do not try to force yourself to think the mantra to the exclusion of all other thoughts. You may experience a deep state of relaxation but this is fine if you don't," When you are done, take about a minute to slowly return to normal awareness. Be gentle with yourself when opening your eyes or coming to stand after a meditation. It isn't good for your heart to get up quickly after the state of deep rest that is often a result of meditation," Splinter cautioned.   
Splinter glanced over at the girl. Her eyes were closed and she looked relaxed. So he closed his own eyes.  
  
She found herself back at the parking lot at work. Naomi was struggling with Garland when she finally broke free of his grasp and started running. He was hot on her heels.  
" You can never hide from me!" he was shouting, " Give up now!"  
Naomi refused to let herself give up. She kept on running into a alleyway and discovered it was a dead end. Her heart jumped to her throat; she was trapped.  
" Please," she whispered, " I'll do whatever you want, just spare my life!"  
Garland approached slowly, the knife raised high in the air, " No," he said, " Do you know how long I've waited for this? Years! To finally put an end of you and your evilness."  
" You think I'm evil?" Naomi whispered, " Just because I can read your mind?"  
" You're also a witch," Matthew's face grew red as he thought about the time when Naomi found out about his plot to kill their parents. Hell, he should have killed her at the same time. It would have saved all this trouble.  
" A witch!" she gasped, this was worse than being called evil.   
" That's right," he scowled and then lunged for her. Naomi screamed and stepped backwards, only to fall to the ground. She flung her arms up to protect herself, but this didn't stop Garland. He lashed down with the knife, stabbing her in the heart…  
  
Naomi gasped and her eyes flew open. Her face was ashen and her hands were trembling.   
" What's wrong my child? What did you see?"  
Naomi's heart was thudding so hard she was afraid she'd have a heart attack, " I-I don't know," she stammered. She paused, " I think-I think I saw a vision of my own death." 


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
" A vision?" Splinter repeated.  
Naomi quickly told him what she saw, " I haven't been very honest with you Splinter," she said, lowering her eyes, " I guess its time for me to tell you why Garland wants me dead."  
" You don't have to," Splinter objected.  
" I do," Naomi looked over at him and she told him the truth about her Garland. He was as surprised as Raphael was and just as shocked to learn he had killed her parents.   
" What kind of monster is he?" Splinter demanded.  
Naomi smiled sadly, " He may be a monster…but he's still my brother."   
" Family comes first eh?" Splinter stood up, reaching for his walking stick, " it's the same for us. Family comes first, no matter what."   
Naomi wanted to change the subject, " I could do with some tea," she said, " How about you Splinter? Do you want some peppermint tea?"  
" Yes, that would be nice," Splinter nodded and she headed for the kitchen and boiled the kettle.  
She took the cups back to the den and Splinter took a sip, " Would you like to try meditating again?"  
Naomi hesitated, " I don't know-" she paused, " What if I have the vision again?"  
" I don't think it would occur twice," Splinter said, " but I won't push you."   
Naomi really wanted to get into meditating and she didn't want her power get in the way. She sat up straight, " I'll try it again," she decided, " I'm going to conquer my power."  
" Good for you," Splinter crossed his legs and Naomi followed suit. She closed her eyes and willed her body to relax and let her mind go blank. It wasn't long that she felt so relaxed, she forgot about the world around her…until she heard a rustle nearby. Her eyes flew open expecting to see one of the turtles.   
Her face turned white, " What are you doing here!" she gasped. She tried to stand, but the intruder pushed her back down and swung the lead pipe high into the air. The last thing Naomi saw was the enraged look on her brother's face before everything went black.   
  
* * *  
  
The turtles arrived home, " Naomi, Master, we're back!" Leo called but got no answer, " Hello?"  
" Maybe he's meditating," Mike said, " I'll go and see," he disappeared into Splinter's bedroom. A few seconds later his brothers heard an anguished shout. They ran towards the bedroom to see Mike cradling the unconscious, bleeding Splinter in his arms.   
" He's dead," Mike gasped through his tears, " Master Splinter is dead." 


	11. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Leo knelt down next to them and felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was weak, but Splinter was still alive, " No, he's still alive. Did you even check for a pulse?"  
" No…when I saw him just lying there…I though-" Mike broke off as Raph got a pillow and placed it under their master's head. There was a deep gash near Splinter's left eye and th fur around it had matted, " Where's Naomi? Whoever attacked Splinter must have gotten to her too," Raph said as he covered Splinter with a blanket. Mike went to fetch the first aid kit.  
" She's the one who did this Raph," Leo retorted, " I never trusted her from the start."  
" She wouldn't attack Splinter!" Don exclaimed horrified at the thought. He tried to picture sweet, gentle Naomi hurting Splinter.   
" Donnie's right," Raph agreed, " I know Naomi-she's not the enemy here. Matthew Garland is. He must have followed us home from Central Park today."  
" Maybe," Leo conceded, " But we should go and find Naomi and someone should stay here with Splinter,"  
Mike returned with the first aid kit, " I'll stay and fix up Splinter," he offered. He was the only one who knew first aid anyway.   
The three left the den, " Raph, where would Garland take Naomi?" Don asked Raph as they hurried through the sewers.  
" I know where," Raph answered grimly, " Follow me guys," he rushed through the sewers with his brothers hot on his heels. They were out on the streets and heading for Naomi's destroyed apartment.  
" At least Garland didn't burn down the whole entire building," Leo remarked as they entered the building and used the elevator to Naomi's floor.   
A yellow DO NOT CROSS tape stretched in front of the doorway where the door should have been. Leo used his katana to slash the tape and they charged inside.  
" Oh my God," Don said, " She's not here." The three stared at the hastily scrawled message on the far wall:  
  
Fooled you! Think you can find me?  
You'll never see Naomi alive again.  
  
" He must have known we'd come here and decided to take her somewhere else," Leo said as the turtles left the apartment.  
" Well that's a blinding flash of the obvious," Raph snapped, " C'mon, he can't be too far ahead."  
" We should search this place for clues first," Don suggested.  
" I doubt they'll be any…but it can't hurt," Leo agreed and they searched throughout the apartment. Raph felt saddened at the blackened, charred mess. All of Naomi's life was gone.   
" Guys, I think I found something," Don called excitedly from Naomi's room. He rushed back into the living room and held up a diary, " I found this under the bed, it hasn't been touched by the fire. And in it I found the address for Garland's place. He could have taken her there."  
Raph grabbed the lilac colored book from him, " She must be missing this," he said as he flipped through the pages. It was her journal filled with her neat handwriting. He tucked it into his belt for safekeeping, " Let's go guys." He said twirling his sai between his fingers, " We have a creep to kill and a girl to save."   
" We won't really kill him will we?" Don asked them warily.  
" if we have to," Raph looked at him sternly, " He's crazy Don, he plans to kill Naomi if we don't get there in time."  
" But why does he want to kill her anyway?" Leo wondered, " Is he some jealous ex-boyfriend?"  
" Much worse than that," Raph paused, " Guys, I think its time I should tell you about them."  
" How much do you know Raph?" Leo demanded, " I had a feeling you were hiding something from us."  
" Matthew Garland isn't some jealous ex-boyfriend," Raph ignored Leo's question, " he's her twin brother."  
Leo stopped dead in his tracks," Twin brother?" he repeated, astonished.  
" yes. Garland wants to kill her because she can read his mind. She developed the powers when they were very young. One day when they were in the early twenties, she accidentally learnt of his plot to kill their parents."  
" Kill their parents!" Don echoed stunned, " Why would he want to do that?"  
" Their parents were filthy rich and Garland being the first born son by five minutes would be the one to inherit their millions. He couldn't wait until they died of old age, so he plotted…and Naomi happened to read his mind and he was furious. He killed their parents anyway and was determined to kill her so that he wouldn't be handed over to the cops." Raph paused, " She fled California and made a new life for herself here in Manhattan. But after five years, Garland had tracked her down."  
" Wait a minute," Leo said, " If they are siblings, why do they have different last names?"  
" That's what I asked her," Raph answered, " She made up a different last name to make it harder for Garland to find her. And it worked-for awhile."  
" How did he find her?"   
" Where she works at the public library. He attacked her that night but I happened to get in the way."  
" So she has telepathy. Can she read our minds?" Leo asked and Raph shook his head.  
" No, she can only read her brother's mind," Raph assured him, " So we're safe."  
" Good," Don felt relieved. After all, his thoughts about Naomi had been far from innocent. It would be mortifying if she knew he was lusting after her.   
" Here we are," Raph announced, " Fifty-seventh street," he walked onwards with his brothers in tow.   
" We don't really have to hurt Garland do we?" Don asked apprehensively, " after all, he is Naomi's twin brother."  
" He's insane," Raph reminded him, " We'll kill him if we have to."  
Don frowned at this but remained silent. He was not looking forward in confronting Garland.   
They hurried through the apartment and to 3b-Garland's apartment. Raph didn't hesitate as he kicked down the door and barged in," Naomi!" he shouted.  
" Well, well," A voice answered him, " I wondered what was taking you so long to get here."  
" Garland," Raph snarled as he saw a shadow appear in front of the them. The place was in complete darkness and there was no sign of Naomi anywhere.   
" What have you done with Naomi?" Don demanded from behind him.  
" Done? Why, nothing yet," Garland said, " I wasn't planning on doing anything until you got here." Then Raph blinked as the room was suddenly flooded with light. They were standing in the living room.  
" Naomi!" Raph said as they spotted Naomi lying on a table in the middle of the room. She was gagged, her arms and legs were tied to the table. She looked terrible-her face was severely bruised, there was a bloody gash on her forehead and her hair was matted with blood. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was raspy.   
" You scum," Raph growled, " How can you beat your own sister up?"  
" Ah, so you know the truth do you?" Garland asked.  
" Yes we know the truth. How you killed your parents and went ballistic when you learned Naomi read your mind," Leo was disgusted, " Hand her over and no one will have to get hurt."  
At that moment, Naomi stirred and opened her eyes. She turned her head and recognized the turtles. She tried to call out to them but only managed a muffled groan.   
" Shut up!" Matthew snapped at her, " Hand her over eh? I don't think so. And if any of you come near me or her-" he revealed a very sharp butcher knife 


	12. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Naomi hurt all over and there was something trickling into her eye-blood? She was watching the three turtles and realized Mike was missing. She tried to remember what happened back in the den. She remembered meditating with Splinter…than nothing.   
She wiggled around on the table trying to loosen the knots but Matthew caught her, " Stop that!" he commanded her and she looked up at her brother. Despite her powers, they had always been close when they were younger. Now he was a stranger.  
Trying to kill me, she thought as tears pooled into her eyes. Matthew walked over the table, knife held high. But before he did anything, he removed the gag from her mouth, " Would you like to say something before you die?"  
" Don't kill me," she whispered, " Please Matthew-I'm your only family now. Without me you'll have nobody."  
" That sentimental crap won't work on me," Matthew snarled, " Do you want to say anything to these freaks?"  
Naomi turned her head to see them. They were gripping their weapons and looking sadly at her. " It's been nice knowing you," she managed to croak out.   
Matthew turned back to Naomi, " By the way," he said to the turtles, " After I've finished off Naomi, I'll let you three go."  
Raphael narrowed his eyes suspiciously, " Why?" he demanded.  
" Because you're not the ones I want," Matthew said matter-of-factly, " You had no business interrupting me that night. She would have been dead by now and you wouldn't be here."  
Raph didn't believe him and neither did Leo or Don. Raph snarled again and leapt for Garland, knocking him to the floor. The knife fell out of Garland's hand and skittered of reach. Raph had Garland pinned to the floor, " Don, call the cops would you?" Raph called over his shoulder and Don disappeared.  
Garland struggled underneath Raph, his strength building, " Get off me you son of a bitch," he then saw Leo using his katana to slice through the ropes. He then helped Naomi from the table.  
" No!" Garland yelled furiously.  
" Give it up Matthew," Naomi pleaded tiredly. She could barely stand so Leo put an arm around her waist to support her, " Raph, let him up. He wont try and hurt me again."  
Raph reluctantly got up and Garland stood up with dignity. He looked around for his weapon but couldn't see it.  
" Naomi's right," Don said walking back into the living room, " Give it up. The cops'll be here any second."  
" You think you won?" Garland laughed out loud, " Think again," he leapt for Raph but Raph took out his sai and flung Garland back against the wall with a crash. Garland slumped to the floor and Naomi screamed when she saw the sai embedded in Garland's chest, " Matthew!" she cried and her brother's eyes opened. He looked down at the weapon in disbelief.  
" Matthew…you're going to be all right," Naomi rushed to her brother and when she saw the blood pouring from his wound her face went ashen. She placed her hands around the sai trying to stop the flow of the blood but it was too late. Matthew's eyes closed and his head lolled sideways.   
" Matthew!" Naomi stared at him then turned to face the turtles, " You killed him," she accused Raph.  
" No…it was an accident," Raph protested.  
" You wanted to kill him all this time and you did," Naomi stood up and glared at Raph, " He was my only living family and now he's gone," tears ran down her face and she started trembling.  
" I'm so sorry," Raph went to hug her but she stepped backwards.  
" Stay away from me. All of you," her eyes were not filled with tears anymore but filled with hate.  
" This isn't over you know. I'm going to avenge his death. You'll pay for what you did," Naomi shook her fist at the them before feeling the apartment.   
" Naomi!" Don called after her.  
" We should go after her. She's not herself," Raph said but Leo stopped him.  
" No. Let her be. She'll get over it soon enough."  
" I think she really means what she says," Don said nervously.  
They heard sirens outside, " We better leave," Leo said and darted out of the door. His brothers followed him and they headed for home. 


	13. Epilouge

EPILOGUE  
  
A week later and the turtles hadn't heard a word from Naomi. Splinter had recovered from his attack and was doing well.   
" I don't think we'll see her again," Raph said one night at dinner, " You should have seen her Master Splinter. She was mad. She thought I killed him on purpose."  
" And did you?" Don asked him suddenly.  
" No!" Raph said, " The sai just…slipped." Afterwards, Don and Leo went to train while Mike and Raph watched TV.   
" Do you miss her?" Mike asked Raph.  
" Yes," Raph admitted, " I'd give anything to have her back."  
" Maybe she'll come back," Mike said, " You never know."  
Raph nodded but didn't really agree with Naomi. What he and Naomi had for each other was lost and so was Naomi. If she did return, things would never be the same.   
This thing with the Garland is far from over, Raph thought.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
